Ask the Author and characters: MUFFIN VERSION!
by MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel
Summary: Ask me and GF characters questions, dares, and more! MUST BE Ask Reverse Pines characters, too!
1. Chapter 1

ASK THE AUTHOR! WOO-HOO! You can ask me or any Gravity Falls character, Reverse Pines Universe or normal. Even do dares! You can ask for your oc to help me even. REMEMBER: PM ME YOU QUESTIONS AND DARES! Anything to say, Bill?

Bill: Yeah. Don't freak out if your question isn't used right away, or I'll give you nightmares! MuffinDino is crazy busy sometimes, I should know.

All I do is watch Bill Nye, Beakman's World, and listen to music, or freak out over Disney music! GRIM GRINNING GHOSTS, COME OUT TO SOCIALIZE! Yup, I'm a complete weirdo.

Bill: Just see her mind, It's so freaky.

BE QUIET!

Bill: No. See you at the first question!


	2. Chapter 2: The REAL QUESTIONS

Yay! I has questions from Falling Backwards Again and Fallerforlife! I was actually a bit disspaointed that nobody else asked. Try something new, people! Ask questions to get answers! On to the questions!

::::::::::::::

Ok, guys. I actually got the characters to this little room here. Lets wake them up! *claps hands and screams like Megatron was behind me*

Dipper: AAAH! What the-? Where are we?

Me: It's my dreamscape. You like?

Soos: Dude, it's like a rainbow exploded or something.

Me: AND THE QUESTIONS! Ok, these are from Fallerforlife. Why is your name MuffinDino and I dare Dipper and Mabel to switch personalities.

Mabel: Ooh, why is it MuffinDino? I like it!

Me: Well, you see, it happened in band. I walked in and sat next to my clarinet friends and started I kept saying muffin. So my friend named me MuffinDino. Also in my band class, there is a Cheese and a White chocolate.

Wendy: Uh...I didn't expect that.

Me: Now the dare. Dip, Mabel, go to the closet and get prepared.

*Dipper and Mabel go into closet and come back out five minutes later*

Dipper: Hi, I'm Mabel and I like sparkles and glitter!

Mabel: Let's go solve a mystery! *cracks voice*

Stan: Hahaha! That sounds just like him!

Me: Well, now for more questions and dares. These are from Falling Backwards Again. Its quite a lot, so get ready.

Mabel, how long does it take you to knit asweater?

Soos, I hear you know things. Care to fill me in?

Muffin, who is your favorite character and why?

Stan, where does the portal in the basement lead to?

Wendy, any chance you would go out with someone a few years younger than you?( wink,wink)

Robbie, are you a zombie?

Muffin, if you were stranded on a deserted island, who would you wantwith you? (For thisyou cannot use Bill. He cheats.)

Muffin, how did you get the Gravity Falls characters in here?

Me: Okay. Mabel, how long does it take you to knit a sweater?

Mabel: Finally somebody likes my sweaters! It takes about a week or two. Do you want one?

Me: I'm sure everybody likes your sweaters. Also, can I have a sweater?

Mabel: Yeah! Waddles has one too!

Me: Next question: Soos, I,hear you know things. Care to fill me in?

Soos: I-I don't know what you're talking about. I only know how to DJ.

Me: Oh..Kay... Muffin, who is your favorite character and why? I think you know that. Bill, of course!

Dipper: Bill?! That crazy nacho guy?!

Me: YES. Stan, where does the portal in the basement lead to?

Stan: What portal? The Shack doesn't have a basement.

Me: AnswThe. Question.

Stan: No. Next question.

Me: Wendy, anychance you would go out with a boy a couple years younger than you?

Wendy: I dunno...probably since me and Robbie just broke up.

Me: Oh. Robbie, are you a zombie?

Robbie: Why would i be a zombie?

Mr: Well, for starters, your grumpyattitude, your fashion sense.

Robbie: Why you little-!

Me: LANGUAGE! Neeeeeext question. Muffin, if you were on an abandoned island, who would you want with you? No Bill! I can't beleive you. I guess I'd want either Dipper or Mabel. Dipper because he is smart and find a way to survive, and Mabel because she would keep my hopes up.

Dipper: Um...thanks for calling me smart.

Mabel: Yaaaaaay! would put sparkles and glitter all over the palm trees!

Me: Sparkles?Pika pika. Lastly, how did I get all these people in here? Well, you see, I knocked them out and dragged them in here. I might have lost 20 pounds!

Soos: Dude, you are strong.

Me: Thanks for the questions you two! You get hugs, a rainbow, and a sweater! Don't forget to ask!


End file.
